SinK By ThE DArknEss or Sacrifice -PiCk YouR ChoicE
by FineShine2002
Summary: Fine and Rein's birthday are near. and suddenly fine has been hearing a voice in her head, the voice said sacrifice yourself or let you friends sink into the darkness pick your choice ...What will fine do? will she sacrifice herself up? or let her sister and friends sink into the darkness? and will she find out about the voice in her head?. Please leave a review. Have a fun reading
1. Our birthday, and the Mysterious girl

**Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction story hope you enjoy it... :D**

**Normal POV:**

fine-sama ,rein-sama your going to be late for school! Camelot said as waking the two princess up. Haaaa some sweet chocolate cake itadakimasu~| Fine said drowling.

Huwaaa! What a cute blue dress with cute little ribons in it. Rein said while dreaming.. FINE-SAMAAAAAA! REIN-SAMAAAAA! WOULD YOU PLEASEE WAKE UPPPP!... camelot said angryly at the two sleeping princess while lulu is writing on her note book "sleep early so you'll wake up early". Surprisingly the two princess woke up rubbing their eyes..." hummmm what time is it camelot?" fine and rein asked... when the two got to their senses they rushedly run to the bathroom to dress up and after they finished they run down towards where their mother and father were and leaving the angry camelot and busy writing lulu behind... "Okaa-sama!,Otou-sama!.."the twin princess run excitedly to their parent and said "okaa-sama, otou-sama! Our birthday is next week so can we get the invitatins and give them ourselve's?" the twin asked "of course" Elsa their mother and Truth their father answered. "Yay~~! rein can you get the invitation's" fine asked rein politely and when they get the invitation's they ate their breakfast ...Good morning your majesties and twin princess~de pumo! Poomo greet politely "poomo!"the twin greet poomo and said "poomo, where have you been we didn't see you since this morning" asked the twin princess "we just went outside for a walk" poomo answered "souka.. wait this isn't the time to chit chat we have to go to school or else were goin to ba late.. After finishing the breakfast " okaa-sama, otou-sama itekimasu~ the twin said while waving their hand "huhuhu. I can't wait to give bright-sama the invitation" rein said blushing, while fine is spacing off because of she's been wondering about the dream she had last night.

**Fine's POV:**

"I keep thinking about that dream i had last night, everything was dark and when i heard someone was calling my name and it said "_fine.. make a choice sacrafice your self and obey my orders or let your friend's sink into the darkness.. make your choice... make your choice "_ and until the voice is disappear and i heard camelot's voice waking us up but i tried to ignore it and go to sleep, but it was no use camelot didn't stop yelling our names so i had no other choice so i got up.. and then .. fine ...we were in the dining ro- FINEE and then i realize were in the classroom with our friends everyone was looking at me and i said "Is there something on my face" i asked everyone. "no" lione answered " "then what" i asked them again "its because you've been spacing off the entire time" altezza said. "ah. Gomen,,gomen it's because of the dre-" then i covered my mouth ,_"i can't let_ _them_..fine_ know until i find out what's this_ voice..fine..._ in my head they'll probably_ _think_ ..fine.._that__ its just my_...fine.._imagination__.._FINEE! Everyone yell my name " Whatt!" i said looking at them, "your spacing off again" shade said. "ahh, gomen ,gomen," i answered " by the way did you gave them the invitation's, rein?" "yeah" and are you all right fine" rein asked me

"Yeah im fine totally fine" i answered cheerfully "well it doesn-" _pick your choice ... pick your choice. __**who are you .** __fine, pick your choice _...fine... _**What are you saying and why are you in my head and always saying pick a choice or make a**_** choice?...**fine...are you okay? ... fine... and then i heard a voice "this voice is shade's voice" and then, i opened my eye's i was in the infirmary room and then, i saw everyone with a worried face.. "Fine, are you okay" mirlo asked "oh, im fine i just need some sleep, because i didn't get enough sleep last night" i said. "the doctor said you should take some rest in here" sophie said. "okay, i'll be fine you guys go to class or tanba-rin-sensei will asked where did you guys went" i said so that they will not be so worried. "okay" rein and the other's headed back to class "fine, i'll call your parents so that they will not be worried about you not going to school this morning ,okay?" doctor ellina asked " haii!" i answered politely.

**Normal POV'**

**Meanwhile back to the class**

"Class go back to your seat's were going to have a new student" tanba-rin-sensei announced "step right in" then they saw the knew student it was girl . A girl with dark- brown hair and black eyes.

"hello, everyone my name is eve nice to meet you all "eve greet politely. "your partner would be-" tanba -rin-sensei was about to pick a partner when eve said "i want fine to be my partner" rein and the others was shocked because of what eve just said "but fine already has a partner" tanba-rin-sensei answered "why don't you choose another partner for fine's previous partner" eve said proudly "but i'm her partner and im her twin sister" rein quickly joined the conversation "when eve is about to talk somebody slammed the door open and then they saw fine everyone got their attention to fine who stands at the door wondering what's happening when she saw the new transfer student she had dark-brown hair and have black eye's when fine said "nice to meet you my name is-" when fine was about to say her name the new girl said " i already know your name fine, right ? and my name is eve nice to meet you" fine was surprised that she knows her name and suddenly start asking "how do you know my name?" when eve shake fine's hand fine felt cold and then saw eve smiling and said to her before she fainted_ "have a sweet dreams, fine" _rein and the others approached fine quickly and bring to the infirmary room.. "she's okay, she just need some rest please leave her here and go back to you class" doctor ellina ordered "hai" rein and the other answered politely and return to their class, shade was so worried of fine and said "what did you do to her" shade asked rudely "shade your being rude" tanba-rin-sensei said "gomenasai" shade apologized politely ...

meanwhile at fine'...

she was dreaming of...

**Hope you liked it i'll continue to the next chapter ... matta ne minna, I think that it's a little short **

**but hope you like it... :)**


	2. Smile and Laugh

**Everyone i forgot to mention that this fanfiction story has a romance.. to those who love FINEXSHADE, And REINXBRIGHT...**

**Enjoy... :)**

**NORMAL POV:**

While fine was in the infirmary room (fainted), she was dreaming about that voice again **...fine pick your choice you will sacrifice your self to me or i will let your friends sink into the darkness where there is no** light..."what are you saying?" asked fine confused .."Is rein hearing your voice too?"...**no, your the only one who can hear me,, fine hurry and make your decision or else your friends will never have a smile ever again..** NOOOO! Fine said angrily, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?, AND WHO ARE YOU?... **Im the Black Crystal king who once again appeared since the two of you destroyed my body there were some crystal's left that crystal part was actually part of my heart and while your enjoying your happiness with your family and friends i've decided to g through your mind and there i saw your friends laughing and enjoying together but that happy moment's will soon fall into the darkness and will never be able to smile and laugh again...thanks to your memories i've seen how The grand universal princess fine and princess rein was happy with their friends but now you won't,,,,,,pick your choice fine... join me and i will leave your sister and friends** **alone...  
**

"Do you think that i will join you? and if i join you i dont think that you will leave my sister and my friends alone? i don't trust you. fine said getting confused...** well think over it. or one on one of your friends will suffer thanks to my apprentice. **The Black Crystal King continued... "Wait, apprentice?" after a minute fine woked up confused.

**Meanwhile at the class room...**

"shade, your being rude" tanba-rin-sensei said... "gomenasai" shade apologized. and then stared at eve.. "i didn't do anything to fine, i just shaked hand's with my partner" eve replied while rein was so irritated calling fine her partner and said "eve,did fine agreed to be your partner?" "no, she haven't because she fainted" eve replied, "ok, everyone just leave that for later until fine agreed, let's start our lesson" tanba-rin-sensei interruped. "hai" everyone said in union.

**Fine's POV:**

**After class...  
**

"FINE! are you okay? does something hurt? do you have a fever? is everything okay? rein said panicking.

"rein, don't forget to breath, and i'm actually fine, like i said before i just didn't have enough sleep last night" i said cheerfully... "is there something bothering you " asked bright and the other's... "no,nothing" i said nervously... " well, that doesn't seem to us, it's because since this morning you've been spacing off" ,,,,"no, i'm fine really" and then suddenly i saw someone walked the door that have a dark-brown hair and black eyes and then i remember her name it was eve.."Fine?" rein asked me "is something wrong " then suddenly everyone stared at the door "uh. what... it's nothing". everyone started making worry face at me especially shade and rein " oh yeah, rein you gave them the invitation's, right? i asked rein suddenly. :yeah, i gave them already and the good new's is lione and the other's are coming even noche." rein replied " oh ok then " then suddenly my stomach growl and everyone laugh while i was blushing deep red of embarrassment, "fine, let's go to the canteen" rein said pulling my arm "alright" and then i followed rein to the canteen and ate 3 banana cakes, 2 chicken leg, and some strawberry juice... after i finished rein asked me " fine, do you want eve to be your partner?" and then i said " i already have a partner it's you,rein why did you asked me all of a sudden?" i asked rein and then rein said with a sad face " because the new transfer student said that she want's to be your partner, and tanba-rin-sensei said that eve need your approval to be her partner, and eve said that your previous partner wll just have a new partner" i looked at my sister and said " i will decline, because your my partner" and then rein smiled and said " i knew you would say that" and then i smiled at her back "ne fine, we only have 5 days left before our birthday, right what's your present for me?"and then i said "S~E~C~R~E~T ;) " ehhh, ZURUI" then i start laughing at her and asked "what about me?" she replied with a smile its.a."S-E-C-R-E-T :) " ehhhh" and then we both start laughing...

**Normal POV:**

**fine and rein didn't know that eve was looking at them with an evil look and smile in her face and said: **fine, let's see how long will you able to keep that smile up, when the time come's you will never be able to smile with your sister and your friends again, sooner or later you will be on our side" **and then eve leave without saying another word. **

after an hour ago fine said that she will be going home first but didn't tell rein the real reason why she's leaving the real reason was fine was about to buy rein some birthday gift and that goes the same to rein as well when fine saw some beautiful sea-blue color necklace with the letter R in it fine decided that that necklace will be rein's birthday present... While rein saw some beautiful pink-red necklace that has a letter F on it she decided that that will be fine's present...after rein got home she saw fine doing something when rein was about to go to fine, fine quickly covered what's she's doing with a blanket and said " Welcome home, rein"... so that rein would not pay attetion to what her doing was..

**Night~...**

**Fine's POV:**

after i finished what i'm doing i quickly headed to my bed room and then saw rein is already asleep, after a minute i suddenly fall asleep in my dream's i was in our school with my friends and were enjoying our time while suddenly a dark aura flew every where until there was no light i was going to look for my friends but suddenly i heard someone cry, then i saw mirlo crying when i heard her crying there was so much pain in my heart and then i saw her with a painting in it there was a place and everyone of has are painted in it then suddenly the picture change into a dark and gloomy face where there was mirlo was alone, crying when i was about to go after her she suddenly disappear without a trace and then i heard many voices that are crying and when i look back i saw rein and the other's crying and crying and then i saw them being swallowed by the darkness...

and the first thing i knew that it was morning i got up and stretch my hands and feet and then i heard rein's laugh she was dreaming about bright again and then i looked at her and smiled but suddenly my smile fade away...

**Do you guys like it?... I hope you like it... i will continue to the next chapter..**

**please review it if you like ^-^ ... Matane mina..**


	3. Trembled by tear

**Do you guys love the story?... i will do my best to update it and have a fun reading.. just review it if it's too short for you ^-^**

**Fine's POV: **

When i woke up i heard rein laughing and started saying " oh, bright-sama", i started laughing quietly so that rein will not wake up but suddenly my smile fade away, worrying about the dream i had it's bothering me because i don't want to see my friends crying, when rein woke up i dress my self to our usual uniforms and headed to the dining room while were going to the dining room rein said excitedly "I'm excited to our birthday, i can't wait to give bright-sama his gift for me" and then i said "me too i can't wait to give shade's gift for me"and then we both start blushing but then another picture show up in my mind it was altezza crying because of her jewelry was deep black that has no color in it but when altezza start touching it she started to cry like the darkness is taking over her and then i return back to reality where rein was snapping her fingers to wake me up from daydreaming rein said to me "fine, are you really okay, should i tell mom and dad about this" and then i said "no, i'm fine beside's mother and father will worry about the black crystal ki-" and then i covered my mouth quickly but it was too late rein heard all what i just said " THE BLACK CRYST-" and then i covered her mouth because mother and father might heard her _" oh, no i slipped my tounge"_i sadi in my mind and i looked at rein and said "ahh it's nothing maybe you just misheard me i said that mom and dad will worry about me" and then i started running to the dining room before rein could said another word..

**Rein's POV:**

I was so shocked when fine said The Black Crystal king i thought we destroyed the black crystal king but then fine said " ah it's nothing, maybe you misheard me i said that mom and dad will worry about me" and then she run as fast as she can and i said to myself _" Is fine hiding something from us it's because she's alway's spacing off"_ i said to myself and headed to the dining room and then i saw camelot and lulu crying and said " fine-sama, is it true that you fainted yesterday, are you okay? does something hurt? do you have a fever? and then fine started laughing and said " camelot your like rein worrying so much it's not like i'm gonna die or something, i just didn't have enough sleep" and then camelot said " then sleep properly so that you won't fainted, okay fine-sama? _~sniff~_ "fine started smiling and then said " okay" and then i suddenly realized that her smile was fake it's like she's forcing herself to laugh and then i started thinking that i must tell the other's about this,,,

**Going to school~**

and then i saw bright-sama and the other's and i told them " mina, i think fine is acting weird, it's because when were in the dining room and she's talking to camelot and then i saw fine was like forcing herself to smile. " it must be your imagination, rein" bright-sama said and then i suddenly looked at them and said "when we were walking a head to the dining room and "i asked fine if she's alright and then i said if i should tell mom and dad about it and then she said: that she's fine and she said that she don't want mom and dad worrying about The Black Crystal King and after that she covered her mouth and started running to the dining room" and then i saw everyone with a shocked face and said " THE BLACK CRYSTAL KING, i thought you two turned Black Crystal King into a beautiful crystal" said tio and then i sad " I don't really know what's going on, how about we try and asked fine about it" and then everyone agreed when we started walking to where fine is and then fine said " what is it?"

**Fine's POV:**

While i was staring at the window rein and the other's suddenly walk in front of me and then i sad " what is it?" and then i started to realize that rein must have told the other's about what i said to her earlier and then i said " ahh, i forgot something be right back" and then i started running but shade corned me and when i was about to stop i lose balance and fall resulting i was hugging shade on the floor and then i started blushing and i stand up and run away but shade caught my hand and he cornered me to the wall and said "is it true that rein said that you said The Black Crystal King while you were talking to her" and then i said simply that "i don't know what your talking about" and then i saw shade with a serious face and then he's face was coming closer and closer and i started blushing like a tomato and then luckily i saw tanba-rin-sensei coming our way and then when she saw us fine and shade the class is starting can you two leave that lovey-dovey moment's of your's for later and then we both start blushing "_phew, safe"_ i said to myself and when were heading back to the class shade was staring at me and then i started to gulp.

when tanba-rin-sensei opened the door there was a crowd inside the classroom and then i saw altezza crying holding some black jewel's and i said "what happened" and then altezza said " my favorite jewel, suddenly turned black and i don't know why it happened" "_the same dream i had earlier_" and then i start trembling, rein and the other's said that if im okay because i'm sweating and then when rein hold me she felt me trembling and she said " are you okay fine, your TREMBLING" it was loud enough for everyone to hear and then everyone saw me trembling and then i fainted and everyone shouted "FINE!"...

**Normal POV:**

when fine fainted eve said with an evil smile " just as plan" . while shade and the other's brought fine to the infirmary room. "is she going to be okay" rein said crying " she's fine it's like she was scared and i don't know why, but she's okay" the doctor said and rein and the other's was relief and then started asking "scared? scared of what?" lione said " idon't know when i was about to hold fine i saw her sweating and i asked if she's okay, and when i hold her she's trembling so hard" rein continued.

While at fine...

**Fine's POV:**

i was once again in the darkness and saw altezza cry i covered my ears and then look the other way it was lione and tion crying too and looked the other way and saw the 11 princesses and solo crying too and then the other way i saw sophie crying along with auler and the other way i saw rein crying. i started to cry and shout" STOP IT, STOP ITTT! and then when i looked back i saw rein crying too i started shouting "STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT" and then after a minute i woke up because rein and the other's was waking me up and rein said is everything okay you really sweating and your shouting "Stop it, stop it, are you having a nightmare rein asked and then i said " no i'm fine it's just about the incident earlier" i said standing up when i stood up i suddenly felt weak good thing that shade catched me just to put away everyone's worried i wisphered at rein and said : "we only have four day's left before our birthday" and then rein started to day dream again about bright giving her a gift and then i saw a eve in the door staring at me and then she smiled at me with an evil smile and started to realize the_ "could she be The Black Crystal King's apprentice?"_ i whispered to my self.

.

.

**.**

**I finally finished the chapter 3... please review it if you like **

**see you, everyone.**


	4. Blood Color Eye

**Sorry for those who read the first and second chapter... i think your wondering why chapter one and chapter two are the same, it's because i accidentally click chapter one instead of chapter two, but dont worry it's fix now.**

**Hope you like it,**

* * *

**Fine's POV:**

_"Is eve The Black Crystal King's apprentice _" i thought to my self. And then rein asked me why was i shouting "STOP IT" and then i said that, "I was just having a night mare.

"What kind of night mare are you having, fine" rein asked me with an worried eyes. i just answered " it's nothing, i was dreaming about i entered a haunted house, and started calling my name."

"Ehh, is that why your shouting, STOP iT" sophie asked, "yeah, you know how much i hate scary place's", i said with an smile so they won't see me lying. and then i felt like everyone was relief and then rein asked me, "fine,is The Black Crystal King Back?", and then i froze for a second and thought, _" i think rein still remember the Black Crystal King thing i told her"_, " ummm... you see-" and then the doctor ellina said that, rein and the other's should go back to class because the class is starting, you can leave fine's care to me.

_" Thank you, doctor ellina", _I thought to myself, and then rein and the other's waved goodbye to me. And then doctor ellina said that i should go and took some sleep, so i did when doctor ellina left the infirmary room i said " thanks, to doctor ellina our conversation has been cut off", i said, feeling relief.

When i fell asleep i saw that dream again, this time it's more darker than before and, even more lonelier than before, this time i saw elizabeth crying even more painful than before, and when i turned around i saw noche crying, the cying voices are getting louder and louder and getting more darker and lonelier.

Then suddenly i woke up sweating really hard, and thought to my self, " Is that going to happen to rein and the other's,... No i'm not letting that happen to them" **" well, what do you think your going to do, destroy me again i don't think so."** suddenly i heard that you again.

**" All you can do is pick to my choice's i gave you" **and then suddenly it's like i'm feeling i'm going to gave up and just sacrifice my self because i don't want that to happen to my friend's especially rein.

**Eve's POV:**

'It look's your going through some problem's fine." i said and remember what master.( eve's master is the Black Crystal King).

**Flashback ~~~**

**" I need some happy power to revive myself and were going to do that thank's to one of the Grand Universal Princesses", **"but, how master" **" until fine got confused of choosing from the choice's and letting her see those nightmare's about her friend's suffering, we can get her it's because if she got confused she will not have any other choice, but to join us and once we get her i'll controll her mind and make her lose her senses, and that way we can get happy power's, understood?"** " yes, master"

E**nd of Flashback~~**

**Normal POV:**

**Meanwhile at fine...**

fine was so confused and scared because she didn't want that way to make her fiend's suffer so in result she gave up and said:"I will sacrifice myself, it's because i don't want my friend's to suffer", and fine didn't know that this is part of The Black Crystal King's plan's. and then The Black Crystal King just laugh because his plan was a success.

**" once you've chosen to sacrifice, you will now obey my order's and my first order is to never speak to your sister and friend's ever again, and always stay with eve my apprentice." **

when the voice fade away. "I've made the right decision right". and then suddenly fine saw eve in front the door and said "your in our side now, and you try to disobey my master's order's your friend's will sure fall into my master's hands" " I knew you would be Black Crystal King's apprentice" fine said staring at eve "Why shouldn't i, I'm made by his Crystal part"s after all" eve said smiling.

"And from now on, you will wear a black-shade glasses because your friend's might be scared because of your eye's" eve continued, fine didn't understand what she said instead, she looked at the mirror and her eyes widen.

her eye's was now different, her eye's are more red that before it's like it turned Black-red or like color of a blood, and then fine looked where eve was she was holding a black-shade glasses, and fine took it and wear it and then eve said "Hurry, were going to class" fine just nodded and follow eve.

while they were heading to their classroom tanba-rin-sensei said "your two are late, hurry and go in" "haii~" eve said returning to her cute mode "and fine, why are you wearing a black-shade glasses, you know it's forbidden"tanba-rin-sensei said poking at the glasses, "ummn... sensei can i keep this on it's because of my eye". "what's wrong with your eye, can i see it and if i see what's wrong i give you a permission to keep that on".

so fine did show her her eye's when she took it off and looked at the teacher, the teacher seems terrified by the color blood eye (blood or dark red color.) and then tanba-rin-sensei said " y-y-you... c-c. ..can .. k-k-keep.. that..o-o-on. f-f-fine" tanba-rin-sensei said shivering fromng the color of the eye.

When fine and eve entered the classroom rein and the other's was shocked and saw fine with eve, and the student's started asking _" why is she wearing black-shade glasses". _"okay, class it seems like your asking why she's wearing glasses it's because of her eye problem" tanbarin sensei said.

"Eye problem?" rein asked confusedly because when she left fine she was totally fine, when fine was about to seat beside rein eve said "sensei can fine seat next to me, it's really lonely being alone here (eve was seating alone since she haven't have a partner).

"Is it okay with you fine?" tanba-rin-sensei asked, then fine just nodded.. rein and the other's was shocked well it's no a problem to rein since she have a seatmate (their seat patern's was 4 in one sided chair), after the seat was solve, the class started.

**After Class~~**

"Ne, fine do you want to go to the cantee-" lione was cut off since eve interrupt and said "ne, fine you want to go to the canteen?" eve asked smiling, then fine said "sure" simply.

"don't you think fine and eve, are always together since this morning?" rein said asking, "well, yeah and she haven't talking to us since this morning" chiffon said, "yeah, i think there's something weird goin-" and when lemon is about to continue lemon and the others stomach growl and said " let's eat first".

when they headed to the canteen rein and the others saw fine and eve eating together talking, and that made rein a little irritated, rein and the others pick their food and started to eat their conversation is a little bit gloomy without fine in, " hey guy's, don't you think fine is acting weird, it's not because our birthday is coming soon, i feel like it's something else." rein said sadly.

when fine and eve are finished eating rein shouted fine's name "FINE!" she knew that fine heard it, but fine didn't bother to look. and then rein said " is this has something to do with The Black Crystal King thing.?" "I'm going to ask fine".

when rein wrote some letter, and gave it to eve to gave it to fine, eve said "sure" and that time eve thought a plan when rein leave the classroom eve planted an evil smile in her face.

* * *

**Finally chapter four is done... have a happy reading.**

**i'm going to update it as soon as i can. ^-^ mata ne mina...**


	5. Changing

**Hi everyone, i'm glad that you liked my story, here is chapter 5. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Eve thought an idea to how to get more happy power, eve quickly inform her master of what idea she got, when eve reached her destination eve said " Master, i had an idea of how to get more happy power, why don't fine and i start singing song's like idol's and perform to every kingdom, and when were singing fine could use her eye to collect the happy power's?". (**fine's eye can collect happy power's like the black crystal king)**.

**"That's a good idea, why don't you inform that to fine."** said the black crystal king, " yes, master" eve answered and went to where fine is.

**This time i can surely get some happy power's thank's to my apprentices, and fine didn't know that if she choose to sacrifice her self, she will change inside and out, hahahaha"** the black crystal king laugh with joy.

When eve arrived at their school, eve saw fine was just staring at the window, and eve walk to where fine is and said "Fine, can i talk to you in private" and she noticed that fine's friends are staring at her.

"sure" fine answered walking to where eve is taking her. " fine, i thought some idea of how can we get more happy power's" eve said smiling, "really" fine said with a curious face (this time fine is changing from bad to good, fine doesn't realize she's changing)

"fine, were going to build a concert their we can sing a song you liked, and this time your using your eye to collect the happy power's from the audience." eve continued.

"you mean like idol's?" fine asked with a little bit smile on her face.(since fine's is changing her character is changing too, like she's not smiling, not laughing). "yeah" eve answered.

"Before we can do that were going to have our teacher's approval and the principal's approval." fine continued. "leave it to me" eve said winking. " there's no problem since your the one who's going to ask, your going to change to your cute mode, right" fine said giggling.

and then eve said, "yeah to my cute mode" and when eve is about to go to where the principal is. Eve forgot to give fine the letter, she stop and went back to fine and give the letter " here your sister, gave it to me and she said to give it to you" when eve gave the letter to fine she went to where the principal is.

Fine stared at the letter for awhile and started reading the letter:

_Dear fine,_

_are you okay? because your acting strange and your not talking to any of us since this morning._

_it's not because our birth day is coming soon, i feel like it's something else. is this because of the black crystal king thing you told me._

_please write a letter back and don't push yourself to hard._

_love rein._

_"sorry, rein i cannot write back a letter for you," _fine thought to herself and fine realize that she missed some of the letter it say's : _meet me at the canteen"._ when fine realize that she went to eve and said " eve is it okay for me to talk to rein, because The blac-master told me to not to talk to rein and the other's".

eve smirked and then thought a plan and said "it's okay just try not to talk, i have some things to do, see ya" eve walked away with an evil smile.

The plan she thought is to shoot an arrow to where rein is (eve has some power's because she is made by the black crystal king's crystal) and then when fine noticed it she will push rein and rein will fell, and then fine's friend are going to saw fine pushed rein (because their friends are eavesdropping) and argue angrily" why did you push rein". and then i will come to pick fine and then when we are heading exit to the canteen, i will poked where the arrow was,and they will saw it stuck in a tree and then they will felt guilty for yelling at fine"

**Meanwhile at rein and her friend's:**

"i asked eve to gave the letter to fine" rein said facing her friends. " i will meet fine at the canteen, so see ya guys" rein said waving her hand".

"why don't we secretly listen to their conversation" tio request. "doesn't that mean eavesdropping?" lione continued.

" i think that's a good idea because something bad might happen" shade said with a serious face (well shade is always serious). "come on hurry we've got to see fine and rein" bright continued.

when shade and the other's headed to where fine and rein was they hide in the bushes so fine and rein will not see them, and then they heard rein's voice" is this has something to do with The Black Crystal King?" rein asked fine. but fine was just standing like a dead fish and not answering rein's question's and then suddenly fine noticed that their was something coming to attack rein and then to protect her, fine pushed rein.

And then rein fell and then bright and the others couldn't stand so they went to where fine and rein was, rein was shocked when they saw their friends coming.

rein was trying to stand up but, when she fall she twisted her ankle so bright help rein to get up and then shade said yelling angrily at fine " WHY DID YOU PUSH HER?" and lione and the others start asking why too.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but i'm going to pick up fine" and then eve hold fine's hand and started heading for the exit and then eve said " ohhh, i forgot to tell you, you better looked at that tree " and so rein and the others looked at the tree where eve said and their eye's widen, when they saw an arrow stuck in the tree, when shade and the others was about to apologize eve and fine was gone.

AT FINE AND EVE~~

"does it not bother you, because they yelled at you?" eve said acting sad, and then fine smirked and said "eve stop acting sad, it's okay i don't even bother, by the way did you get the principal's approval?" fine asked.

"Hah, easy pizy leaving greezy ( i don't know how to spell it -_-'). eve said holding a paper and then fine asked " what is that?".

and then eve said" oh, this is a sign of the approval. I got it from the principal". " how did you exactly get the principal's approval you know his a hard core?" and then eve was starting to laugh creepily "hahaha... you don't wanna know". fine started to laugh a little bit and said "if it's you anything is possible".

"Fine, what are we going to sing" eve asked. and then fine answered "who's that girl (sung by: Hilary duff listen to it if you want.) ". "okay, i know that song" eve said humming the song.

WHILE AT REIN AND HER FRIENDS~~

"Rein, were sorry we were eavesdropping you, because we thought that something bad might happen, were really sorry" bright said with a sad face.

"No, don't worry thank you guy's i knew you were just trying to help" rein said holding bright's hands. "and the problem is how do we apologize to fine, because i said mean things to her." shade said sadly.

"don't worry about it, we'll think of a way to talk to fine" rein said to cheer her friends up.

"yeah i guess your right" lione said with a big smile and then rein thought to her self_" fine isn't replying to the letter i gave her"_ .

AT FINE AND EVE~~

"eve what are you doing, why are we taking pictures together?" fine asked. and then eve answered "it's for our wall paper for the (performance or concert)".

"ahhh, okay" fine said smiling a little bit. When eve and fine was done they said good bye because fine is going home. while eve went to the office and print their picture and make it into a poster and when eve was done she posted all the poster into every wall of the school, the poster say's : come and watch and listen to the song of the "black and white wings girls"

eve edited the picture and make fine wear black and eve wear white, in the picture eve and fine has a wings fine has the white one and eve has the black one, it likes they switch color in the wing's, eve wear's white dress with black wing's, and fine wear black dress with white wing's.

AT REIN AND HER FRIEND"S AGAIN ~~

**Rein's POV:**

when i said goodbye to my friend's and headed to the class room to get my bag, there i saw fine was waiting for me and then i said " Let's go home" but she didn't reply she just nodded.

when we headed outside, there was a crowd and suddenly everyone even bright-sama and the other's was looking at fine.

then suddenly...

* * *

**Hi everyone. I'm going to update as soon as i can. ...see you ^_^**


	6. Black and White

**Hello again everyone, thanks to Angel ** ** for reviewing my story and giving some idea. thank you and enjoy Everyone :)**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own Fushigiboshi no futago hime/gyu.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"And then i saw a poster, The poster has fine in it and eve, their wearing black and white, fine has the black while eve has the white."

everyone stared at fine, and said "are you performing a song with eve?" sophie asked with looking at fine. But fine just nodded.

"Why aren't you talking to us?" shade asked looking at fine and his friends, but fine didn't say anything because she was ordered to not to talk to her friends and by then eve pass by and said " fine, let's go i want you to meet someone." eve said pulling fine's arm, but fine just nodded and follow eve.

"here we are." eve said and then fine asked " What is this place?" and then eve said " It's our hideout and then the Black Crystal King appeared and said, "**meet your new companion,wish"** (sorry if i used the name wish from lilpri) " and then fine saw a boy in front of her and kissed her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is wish" wish said bowing to fine and then fine said, "Nice to meet you, my name is fine".

"Fine, what a lovely name" wish said holding fine's hand's while fine is blushing a little, and said "thank you".

**"He will be your companion, understood?". **"Yes, master" eve said along with fine and then they went back to school along with wish and said "I'm going to transfer to this school tomorrow" wish said softly staring at fine.

and fine begun waving good bye to wish and eve and, then there she saw her sister and her friends talking, but then fine's eyes begun to glow brighter and brighter because of seeing them happy. fine is now slowly and slowly becoming evil.

rein noticed her sister and went to her and said "let's go home" rein said pulling fine's arm and then shade and the others said "ummm... fine were sorry about earlier, we didn't mean to yell at you like that" shade said with a puppy eyes. but fine just ignore it. soon rein and fine walked to their balloons and went home.

**While at shade and the others~~**

" By the way, how did eve know where the arrow was when rein was about to get hit by it?" bright said looking at the others and soon begun asking " yeah, how did she know?.

"maybe she was the one who shoot the arrow?" tio said.

"We don't know yet, so let's not blame the others, because we don't know who shoot the arrow" altezza said coldly, "And we don't have to worry about that now because we have to find out, why fine isn't talking to us" shade continued.

**While at fine and rein ~~ in the sunny kingdom.**

" Did you two have a fight~ de pumo ?" poomo asked rein and then said " No we haven't it's just were not in the mood" rein said going to bed and covered a blanket.

"kyu kyu kyu?"( Good night, rein) kyu kyu said. and then " good night too kyu kyu" rein said smiling and went to sleep.

"pyu pyu pyu" (Good night, fine) pyu pyu said. but fine just nodded her head and went to sleep.

MORNING ~~

when fine and rein woke up, rein begun asking her questions but fine didn't looked at her put on her glasses (_because the color of her eye is beginning to grow brighter and brighter)._

Fine and rein went to the dining room to eat breakfast . When fine's parent's asked "fine is there something wrong with your eye?".

fine just nodded and begun eating but her parent's didn't gave up because of her eyes and said "Sweetie, can we see your eye we might figure out something if there's something wrong with your eyes?" elsa/mother0 said.

But fine just shook her head (It means no). and then finally her mother and father gave up and soon begun asking "rein, did you and fine have a fight, because you haven't talk to fine since yesterday, is something wrong" her parent's asked looking at their two daughter's.

"No mom and dad were just not in the mood to speak, right fine" rein said cheerfully and then fine nodded.

after they finished breakfast fine and rein headed to their room, but then when fine tripped causing her glasses to fall from her face, but then when she is about to reached her glasses rein took the glasses and gave it to fine, but accidentally fine just looked at rein and there rein saw fine's eyes glowing like a color of a blood, and then rein started trembling from fear she saw her sister's eyes.

but fine just took the glasses and headed to her room.

**While at eve and wish at the hideout~~**

**"eve, give the black necklace to fine, and you take the white one, it will help you to absorb the happy power's and take it and after you filled it with happy power's, we will used it to take this world into the darkness"** Black Crystal King said handing the two black and white colored necklace and then eve said " Yes, master"

**"and one more thing after you and fine finished your performance fine will be completely evil because of the power controlling her mind"** and then eve and wish left ** " fine, after you lost your sense your true self will be in the darkness alone.** _( it means that fine will be taken over by the power of the darkness making her lose her sense.)_

**At fine and rein.^..^.**

fine and rein waved goodbye to their parent's and then headed to the balloon, rein didn't talk to fine because she's still thinking about what happen earlier she saw fine's eyes deep red like color of a blood.

When they reached the classroom they started sitting to their sits and tanba-rin-sensei said " class we have a new student, please step in" and there they saw a boy with black hair green eyes and then said "hello, nice to meet you i'm wish"

and then all of the girls started to asked questions "Do you have a crush on anyone" the girls said in union and then wish said " Yes" and then the girl's asked in disappointment "WHO" the girl's asked in union and wish said "it's Fine" and the everyone in the class was shocked of what wish said, especially rein and shade. shade gritted his teeth in anger and jelous.

"umm...sensei can i sit beside fine" ( eve and fine are only two they have two more spaces).

"okay, but before that you need a partner-" tanba-rin-sensei was cut off because wish said "it's okay i don't need a partner, all i need is fine" and then every girls stared at fine with a scary aura, but fine didn't bother them.

eve saw fine blushing a little and started giggling and laughing quietly. so wish sit beside fine and then the class started. shade was so jealous seeing those two together and then shade noticed that wish was staring at him. when shade and wish met their eyes there was like a flashed thunder struck.

AFTER the class~~.

fine, eve and wish went to canteen to eat lunch and then eve said "Here master gave me two necklace you have the black one, and i have the white one, well use it to sucked happy powers" eve whispered to fine's ear ( this time fine is slowly losing her sense so she didn't know what she'd doing.

"And fine our concert is tomorrow so get ready, okay" eve said smiling at fine.

"okay" fine said smiling a little bit to eve.

AT REIN AND HER FRIEND"S TABLE.~~

"Our birthday is coming soon, and i'm worried about fine" rein said with a sad face. "And you know guy's this morning, when fine tripped and that causes fine's glasses to fall and then i picked it up, but suddenly when i her eye's i suddenly..."

^..^"TO BE CONTINUED" ^..^

* * *

**Hello everyone i'm going to continue it to chapter 7... see ya :)**

**Please review... thanks everyone.  
**


	7. Lovey-dovey here

**Hey everyone sorry i took so long to update, very sorry. Anyway enjoy the story and please review**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own fushigiboshi no futago hime/gyu**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Our birthday is coming soon, and i'm worried about fine" rein said with a sad face. "And you know guy's this morning, when fine tripped and that causes fine's glasses to fall and then i picked it up, and when i was about to give it to her i saw her eyes, her eyes was like a color of a blood, and then i felt scared. After that fine took the glasses and went to our room." rein continued.

"maybe it's just your imagination" tio said cheerfully to cheer rein up.

"umm... yeah maybe" rein said smiling forcefully not trying to let her friends worry.

_"But i think it's not my imagination, because i really felt scared about fine's eyes" _rein said to herself.

**At eve and fine:**

"Fine, is the "Who's that girl" song the one we're going to sing?" eve asked.

"yup" fine answered smiling.

"oh okay, umm fine do you have the lyrics" eve asked.

"Yeah, i will write our parts in the song" (sorry i don't know if it's right -_-') fine continued.

Eve and fine headed to the classroom, and when they were inside lot's of girls was staring at fine with an evil aura.

Eve and fine headed to their seats while they were walking, fine gulp because of the girl's staring at her.

Eve giggled quietly and look at the nervous fine, while eve and fine reached their seats rein and the others was looking at fine, fine noticed it but she didn't even bother to look.

"Good... morning... everyone..., please... return... to your... seats... were... starting our... lesson" tanba-rin-sensei said running towards a ruler bridge but she didn't make it and caused her rolling backwards and bumped into the wall, but she stand up again and run again,gladly she make it.

".E..very..one.. goo..d mor..ning" tanba-rin-sensei said while catching her breath.

"Good morning sensei" everyone said in sync.

"lets begin our lesson" tanba-rin-sensei continue.

.

.

**After class~~**

Rein was about to invite fine to eat with the others, but eve was the first who invited fine again along with wish.

"hah, i didn't get to invite fine again" rein said with a sad face.

"Don't worry rein there's still a chance, isn't it" bright said holding rein's hands causing rein to blush.

" ah... ye..ah /" rein said blushing, and then rein and the others headed at the canteen and picked their lunch, but again there's only a little fun not like when fine is with them there's always a laugher.

**At eve, fine and wish~.~**

"Nee, fine did you already decided what song will you two sing?" wish asked fine.

"yeah, we already decided" fine said smiling a little bit, and asked eve "Nee eve do i need to wear glasses during the concert/performance"

"hmmm... i'll go ask master later" eve answered.

"Oh okay then" fine continued and started eating the food they picked and then wish suddenly asked,"Nee, fine when your concert are over how about we sing together on the next concert?"

"Ahh... ummm.. w-why don't y-you ask eve about-"when fine was about to finish the word she's speaking she was cut off by eve.

"OH, that's a great idea, how about you two decide what song you will sing?" eve said winking at fine and caused fine to blush a little.

"Ah... ummm.. sure" fine said blushing a little, while wish was looking at her with gentle eye's when fine looked at wish and caused their eyes met, fine quickly looked away blushing. (fine is still in glasses)

Rein and the others was looking at fine's direction and then started asking questions,"hey, is fine blushing just now?"altezza asked.

"Yeah, did fine just blushed at wish?" lemon continued.

"Yeah, i think so" shade said with a little bit of a sad voice feeling a little bit jealous, rein felt the same way too because she didn't have a time together with her sister especially their birthday is coming.

**After lunch~.~**

Fine, eve, wish and rein and the others went back to class and headed to their seats, when the class was about to start wish said "hey, i will think of the song we'll sing, okay?".

Eve giggled and started humming "Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, theres a two lovey-dovey here" eve's humming was getting louder until everyone in the classroom heard what she's singing.

"EVE, quiet down" fine and wish said in sync, eve was still giggling, while fine was blushing a little " ( well you know that fine change so she don't have much feelings. but this one is affecting her).

Rein and shade started glancing in eve and wish, rein stared at eve while shade stared at wish (it's not like their enemies it's just rein and shade felt something strange about the two).

Tanba-rin-sensei walked in the door everyone in the classroom greet their teacher and the teacher announced " minna, fine and eve will have a concert tomorrow so those who want to come it's 12 in the afternoon".

So rein and the others decided to come to their concert, and said "so it's decided we'll all come to the concert tomorrow" rein said excitedly.

Fine gave the parts were she will sing and parts where fine will sing. (i will show it to you later in their concert)

**AFter class ~~~**

Rein said goodbye to her friends and fine said goodbye to her friends and again they met in the classroom and went to their balloon and went home, while going home the twins were just silent and the driver in the balloon felt awkward about the princess and then thought.

"_This is really awkward when ever they were going home they always laugh and talk to each other but now"_ . and he asked "umm princesses i know it's non of my business but do you two have a fight or something.?"

Rein froze for a second and started panicking and said "ahh.. no we didn't fight were just tired so we don't have a conversation to talked about, nee fine?"

And again fine just nodded, and then rein said to herself _" phew that was a close one" _and then the driver of the balloon (sorry if the driver of the balloon is wrong ). said " okay your majesties sorry if i asked even it's non of my business"

"Ah no it's okay, thank you for worrying about us" rein said cheerfully.

when they got home they went to their room to get change, when they were changing their clothes rein asked " nee, fine why do you always wear a glasses, if you have an eye problem or sore eyes it will only last for a day?"

Fine didn't bother her sister, fine get change and went to the dining room to eat, rein started to worry and then when she got change she went to the dining room.

And again the family stayed silent and their parents looked at each other and continued to eat.

When they finished eating the twins headed to their room, but then their mother asked "is those two fighting ?" and then their father said "no, i think they just doing that because their birthday is coming, they were just hiding something to each other maybe a secret, you know those two when they get carried away and told each other what they mustn't told to each other".

"Yeah" elsa said giggling.

**At fine and rein~~**

Rein sighted quietly and said _"Fine doesn't talk to us like she always do, she just nodded when i'm asking her questions" _rein said to herself.

when rein looked at fine's direction and saw fine already sleeping peacefully and said quietly "Good luck tomorrow" and rein went to sleep.

**Morning~~ **

Rein woke up and find out fine is already gone, "this is the first time she ever woke up early, well it's her concert anyway" rein stand up and get dressed and she looked at the clock it's already 10:45.

Rein hurriedly run to the dining room and saw her parents and said "mother, father i'm going to go to fine's concert" rein hurriedly go to their other ballon and wave goodbye to her mother and father and said " ittakimasu" (You'll probably wonder why fine and rein's parents already know about fine's concert it's because fine already told her mother and father about the concert earlier).

When rein arrived she already saw her friends waving.

**At fine and rein~~  
**

"Are you ready fine" eve asked excitedly, ad the fine said " yup" smiling a little bit.

"we still have 1 hour left, how about we practiced the song and the dance steps"(it will have a little bit dance steps) eve asked fine, and then fine said "yeah that's a great idea", So fine and eve practiced their song.

And then fine asked "eve do i need to wear a glasses?" and then eve said "No. Master said that its all right, so you don't need to wear glasses".

"Okay" fine continued.

**AFTER 1 HOUR~~**

Fine and eve was ready and when they came out many people shouted "go go Black and White girls (Back and white wings girls or Black and white Girls).

"Everyone thank you for coming to our first concert, were going to sing " who's that girl"

^-^ **TO BE CONTINUED ^-^**

* * *

**Hey everyone here's chapter 7. Don't worry i will update it... see you  
**

**thanks angel ^-^ ...  
**


	8. The concert

**Hello everyone, here is the chapter 8... enjoy and please review..**

**Disclaimer: i don't own FBnFH /gyu**

* * *

**Rein's POV:**

I saw bright-sama and the other's waving at me, the balloon driver land the balloon and then i run into where bright-sama and the others are.

"Late as ever" altezza said with a grumpy face, "luckily you made it, it's about time" sophie said pointing to where fine and eve was and i was shocked there were so many people, well we did save the planet.

And then i saw fine and eve they were wearing the exact clothes, like in the poster but i didn't saw that necklace before, bright-sama and the others think so too and then we heard the music start.

**Fine's POV:**

Eve and i finished practicing before 1 hour, after we finished practicing the song and some dance steps we went to the dressing room to get ready.

While we were changing eve asked me while were putting the wings on and the necklace "fine are you nervous" then i said coldly" no not really", and then eve just said "hmmmm".

After we got finished dressing it was about time we performed, eve and i walk up to the stage, eve and i was shocked because we didn't know that there was so many audience and then i just thought "heeh, we can get so many happy powers.

"Everyone thanks for coming to our first performance, i'm eve and this is my partner fine, hope you enjoy our song "who's that girl". Eve announced and then people started to scream.

"Go go Black and white girls" some people said, eve passed me the microphone and then the music start.

**_Who's that girl_**_ (by Hilary duff listen to it in youtube if you want)_

_** Fine's part**__: There were places we would go at midnight_

_ There were secrets that nobody else would know_

**_ Eve's part: _**_There's a reason but,_

_ I don't know why, i don't know why, i don't know why_

**_ Both part: _**_ I thought they all belong to me,_

_ Who's that girl , where she from, no she can't be the one_

_ That you want that has stolen my world (stolen my world)_

_ It's not real_

_ It's not right_

_ It's my day_

_ It's my night _

_ By the way who's that girl, living my life ?_

_ Oh no, living my life._

**_ Eve's part: seem's like everything's the same_**

_Around me, then i look again and_

_ Everything has changed._

_ ** Fine's part: **I'm not dreaming so,_

_ I don't know why_

_ I don't know why _

_ I don't know why_

_ She's everywhere i wanna be._

_ **Both part: **Who's that girl, where she from,_

_ No she can't be the one _

_ That you want that has stolen my world (stolen my world)_

_It's not real_

_ It's not right_

_ It's my day_

_ It's my night_

_ By the way who's that girl living my life?_

_ **Fine's part: ** I'm the one who made you laugh,_

_ **Eve's part: ** __Who made you feel,_

_ And made you sad_

_ I'm not sorry_

_ ** Fine's part: ** For what we did _

_ For who we were_

_ I'm not sorry _

_ I'm not her_

_ **Both part: ** __ Who's that girl, where she from_

_ No she can't be the one _

_ That you want that has stolen my world_

_ It's not real_

_ It's not right_

_ It's my day_

_ It's my night_

_ By the way who's that girl living my life?_

_ Oh no, living my life._

" whoooo, black and white girls" the audience cheered at us and then eve and i noticed that the necklace is glowing, it means that it has collected many happy powers.

After that eve and i bowed and then eve said "Thank you everyone for coming to our concert, we'll see you again" and then the audience clapped and walked into the exit one by one.

And then eve and i walked down to the stair we were about to go to the room, but rein and the others showed up and i hurriedly put my glasses on and they said "congratulations fine that was a very amazing performance" bright said.

"Thank you" eve said and pulled my hands and then said , "if you'll excuse us we have some business to take care of" eve continued.

"oh okay" rein answered.

When we were inside eve and i took off the necklace and put it in the table, and magically the necklace floats and the glowing disappeared and the necklace was normal again.

" yay we did it fine, it was so fun isn't it" eve said cheerfully and then i said coldly "not really".

"really?, it looks like to me that your having fun or you want wish to be your partner instead of me" eve said winking at me, and then i realize that my face was getting a little bit red and then i said " EVE!" but eve was still giggling.

" Oh and by the way your performance with wish is already decided, it's on next week so is your song ready?" eve continued.

"Wish said to me that he will told me when he decided" i said putting off my dress and changing to my normal clothes, eve is doing the same.

"Heeeeeh, so are you excited" eve said giggling.

And then i said coldly "no not really", and then eve said " rea~lly?.

At rein and the others~~

**Normal POV:**

**"**Hey guys did you notice the necklace their wearing, its not in the poster right" tio said

"yeah you think so too" auler continued, rein and the others was looking at each other and they thought the same thing.

"sikashi, there was a lot of people, even thought it's their first concert" shade continued. "Hey guys did you notice the necklace was glowing when they were done singing" rein asked.

"Yeah i saw it glow too" altezza continued " maybe it's part of their concert thing" the 11princess said in sync,

"fushigi fushigi" chiffon said and then suddenly rein stomach growl and causes her to blush and the everyone laughed and then rein said "oh yeah i haven't eaten anything yet since this morning"

"Come on lets go to a restaurant" tio said cheerfully. "yeah!" everyone agreed.

**At fine and eve~~**

"Come on let's go fine" eve said pulling fine's arm and the fine asked "where are we going?".

"Here we are" eve said pointing at the restaurant, "come on lets go in wish is waiting for us" eve said pulling fines arm and went to the table where wish is...

* * *

**Hello everyone i'm going to continue it on chapter 9... and please review,**

**i will update it as soon as i can , ja mata ne minna •..• ^_^**


	9. My my a jealous shade

**Hello everyone, here is chapter 9, Enjoy and please review ^-^**

**I've got nothing to do so i decided to update it :)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own FBnFH **

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

**At fine and eve~~**

"Come on let's go fine" eve said pulling fine's arm and the fine asked "where are we going?".

"Here we are" eve said pointing at the restaurant, "come on lets go in wish is waiting for us" eve said pulling fines arm and went to the table where wish is.

"Hello ladies" wish greeted at the two lovely girls fine and eve, "please have a seat" wish continued pulling the chair to let the eve and fine seat.

"Thank you wish" eve said smiling and then looked at fine, "umm... t-thank you" fine said blushing a little.

"Hey fine i've decided what song were going to sing" wish said excitedly, "Really, what?" fine asked looking at wish,

"Safe and sound" wish answered and then fine said "heeh, I think i know that song" fine continued, "i'll give you the lyrics, after i've done writing it".

"okay" fine same simply, "and when is your concert" eve asked joining the two lovey-dovey conversation.

"Tomorrow" wish said proudly, "WHat!" eve said loudly "it's too early you know" eve continued.

"Don't worry eve you know, i can memorize things so easily" fine continued, "okay if you said so f~i~n~e, enjoy your concert with wish" eve said winking at fine.

"Oh and by the way i will do the posters" eve continued.

**At rein and the others~~**

"Ohhh, i'm so full, i can't even bite another one" tio said holding his stomach.

"Yeah it's because you ate too much" shade said coldly staring at tio, "Hey guy's isn't that fine and eve?" sophie asked.

"Yeah it looks like fine but there;s no way she could be-" rein was cut off when eve moved and getting their orders.

"FINE!" rein and the others yelled, wish and fine turned around and what a coincidence they were all in the same restaurant.

Eve suddenly appeared and seat to where she was seated and asked "what's wrong", when eve turned around to the direction fine and wish looking at.

She saw rein and the others looking at their direction, and then suddenly eve's stomach growl and fine laugh a little bit, but wish is laughing too.

and then rein and the others saw fine laughing and said "fine is laughing, it's been a long time since i saw her laugh" rein said feeling a little bit relived (because rein doesn't saw fine laughing or smiling).

"Come on let's eat i'm hungry" eve said grabbing the burger she ordered, fine and wish did the same too.

**After eating~~**

"goshesousama deshita" eve said and looked at the two lovey-davey fine and wish, "heehhh am i a bother to your little sweety chit chat, huh?.

"w-what are you saying eve" fine said blushing a little while wish was giggling of seeing the cute little embarrassed fine.

Shade was annoyed and jealous of what he just heard (yes rein and the oothers are still in the restaurant).

"My my if it isn't the jealous shade" altezza said teasing shade and causes shade to annoyed even more.

Rein and the others was giggling too at the jealous shade, "Hey fine and eve and wish are gone" auler said.

"See, if you guys are not teasing me we could have followed them" shade said coldly and a little bit annoyed.

"Well were not spying at fine you know, we just came here to eat" altezza continued.

"Anyway let's go to the amusement park and have some fun" rein said cheerfully. "Yeah" bright and the others agreed.

**At fine, eve and wish~~**

"Well, see you later" eve said waving at fine and wish and headed to the secret lair/base.

"Well see you wish thank you for the food" fine said bowing and headed to the train station, to get home.

"Well looks like i'm going to have some fun all by myself" wish said putting his hands in his pocket.

**At eve~~**

"How was the happy power we collected master" eve said at her master (black crystal king).

**"Good job you've got many happy powers, i can't wait to the next, kee****p up the good work, eve"**

"Yes master" eve said bowing good bye to her master.\

**"Oh and eve you noticed that fine is changing , right?" **her master asked.

"Yes master" eve answered, **"That means she's beginning to lose her sense, that's all, you can go now".** her master continued.

"hai!, and master we were planing to have an another concert tomorrow this time it's fine and wish" eve continued.

**"Good, i'm hoping for a good report, oh and give this necklace to wish, understood?"** her master said.

"Yes master" eve continued. and went to the school to create the poster.

**At wish~~**

"Well i think i will finished the lyrics and gave it to fine later" wish said heading to his dorm (well wish don't have a house so dorm instead oh and eve too but in a different room, duh).

**After a minute~~**

"Finished, i will give this to fine later" wish said climbing to his bed and fall asleep.

**AT REIN AND THE OTHER's~-~**

"okay guy's see you later at school" rein said waving goodbye and headed to the train station to get home.(they didn't have class in the morning because of the concert.

After minutes~~

"tadaima" rein said walking up the stairs "okairi" her mom and dad greet.

Rein headed to fine and her room and when she entered she saw fine sleeping, _"well we still have hours to go to school"_ rein whispered.

**AT EVE~~**

"Oh eve is your concert over" tanba-rin-sensei asked, "yes sensei" eve answered politely.

"Where are you going to" tanba-rin-sensei asked again, "I'm heading to the office to make some posters sensei". eve answered.

"Ohh is there another concert?" tanba-rin-sensei asked, and then eve said "yes sensei, but this time it's wish and fine".

"Oh say them good luck for me" tanba-rin sensei said and headed to the class room to prepare her document lessons.

"hai" eve said and headed to the office and headed to the computer to create the poster.

**After a minute~~**

"Done :)" eve said cheerfully and analyzed the poster "ummm... fine is wearing white shirt and black skirt, and wish is wearing black shirt and white long pants (switched) (sorry i edited it because i just putted skirt instead of pants hehe -_-' thanks to the review.) and forming a heart the left side is in fine and the right side is in wish, done"

Eve started pasting the posters, "come and watch The bursting love: will sing SAFE AND SOUND (by nightcore or taylorswift, listen if you want)...

**^-^ TO BE CONTINUED ^-^**

* * *

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story i will update it, and please review**

**ja nee mina :).**


	10. The concert: part 1

**Hello everyone sorry if i haven't update it, well enjoy the chapter and please review that way i will know how the story's going.**

**Disclaimer: i only own the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

**After a minute~~**

"Done :)" eve said cheerfully and analyzed the poster "ummm... fine is wearing white shirt and black skirt, and wish is wearing black shirt and white long pants (switched) (sorry i edited it because i just putted skirt instead of pants hehe -_-' thanks to the review.) and forming a heart the left side is in fine and the right side is in wish, done"

Eve started pasting the posters, "come and watch The bursting love: will sing SAFE AND SOUND (by nightcore or taylorswift, listen if you want).

**At wish~~**

Wish woke up and looked at the clock he only have minutes before going to school, wish prepared his things and the song to his bag.

**At fine and rein~~**

"Haaa, that was a great nap" rein said yawning, and then rein looked at fine's bed room and find out that she was gone, "early again" rein continued and headed to the dining room.

"Rein-sama ohayou gozaimasu~ de pumo" pumo greeted and so is pyupyu and kyukyu, and then rein said "good morning pumo, pyupyu and kyukyu, did you see fine?"

"Fine-sama is in the dining room eating~ de pumo" pumo continued.

"Thanks pumo" rein continued and walked towards the dining room there she saw her twin sister eating quietly. and so is her parents

"Good morning otou-sama, oka-sama" rein greeted and continued "good morning fine".

Rein greeted her sister and waited for a respond but then again fine just nodded like she use to, and so rein just seated beside fine and eat quietly.

That room was in silence until her father said "fine, rein are you two excited for your coming birthday?".

"Hai otou-sama" rein answered cheerfully, but fine just nodded again.

After eating fine an rein headed to their room and changed to their uniforms, and headed to their balloons to head to the train station.

"itakimasu" rein said waving her hands at their parents. "itarashai"(is that right?) their parents said in sync.

Fine and rein reached the train station and then when they entered they already saw their friends, shade and the others.

"Ohayou, bright-sama" rein said with an heart shaped eyes, and then bright replied "good morning rein".

"Good morning mina" rein greeted to their friends, "ohayou rein and fine" mirlo and the others greeted and then again fine just stood there like a dead fish without saying a word.

Fine and rein headed to their seats on the train and then the train started to move.

The train was in silence and everyone in it felt awkward, "nee rein your and fine's birthday are coming soon, isn't it" altezza said breaking the silence.

"Y-yeah" rein said feeling a little bit awkward, fine just looked at the window (still wearing glasses) feeling bored and then tio interrupt and said.

"Nee fine why are you wearing glasses it's been days since your wearing that?".

But then fine didn't bother what tio said and then shade and the others felt like fine isn't the fine they know.

**At school~~**

Fine, rein and the others arrived at school when they entered the school lots of girls was staring at fine with an evil aura.

"H-hey what's wrong" rein asked the girls an then the girls moved aside revealing a poster: come and watch the bursting love will sing SAFE AND SOUND.

After they saw that rein and the others looked at fine, when shade was about to talked he was interrupted by wish and said.

"Hey fine i got the lyrics why don't we practiced it?" and then fine said "sure".

Rein and the others was shocked because either rein and shade haven't heard fine talked shade was beginning to get a bit irritated and worried about fine too.

**At their classroom ~~**

"Okay everyone return to your seats, i think you already know that there's going to be a concert, reght?" tanba-rin-sensei said.

"Hai!" everyone in the classroom said in sync.

"Now let's begin our lesson" tanba-rin-sensei continued.

After class~~

"Nee fine are you excited about your concert with wish" eve said winking at fine, fine blushed a little and said.

"Betsuni (not really) (is it right?) " fine said coldly, but then eve started giggling causing fine to blush a little but fine hide it.

"Nee fine did you memorize the song?" wish said appearing and caused us to jumped out of our seats.

"Y-yeah... i-i think so" fine said coldly and a little bit shy.

"Huhuhuhu" eve said giggling at the two lovey-dovey, "anyway lets go to the canteen and eat" wish continued.

So fine, eve and wish went to the canteen to eat.

**At rein and the others~~**

"Come on guys i'm hungry" tio said to his friends, "alright" everyone said in sync.

Rein and the others picked their lunch and then rein noticed that fine was having fun chatting with eve and wish, rein suddenly whispered _" i wish we could all go back where we laughed and talked to each other with our_ friends"

Rein and then others found where they can seat and started to eat.

After LUnch ~~

Ding dong ding... the bell rung and everyone in the canteen started to clean up and headed to their classrooms.

Fine, Eve and Wish headed to the classroom and so is rein and the others.

when they got back to the classroom they returned to their seats and tanba-rin-sensei walked in.

"OKay everyone let's continue our lesson we left to~".

After class~~

"See you guys" rein said waving goodbye to her friends and so is fine waved good bye to wish and eve.

And again rein and fine meeted at the classroom as always, while heading home it was silent during the travel.

**At the sunny kingdom~~**

"Tadaima" rein said walking upstairs to get change so is fine.

"Okairi fine-sama and rein-sama" pumo greeted and so is pyupyu and kyukyu.

After they got changed they went to the dining room to eat (and you probobly know what will happen).

After finishing dinner fine and rein headed to their room and before rein go to sleep she put an x mark at the calendar and said "two more days" (it's their birthday).

After rein was done she headed to her bedroom and say goodnight to fine and as always no respond. rein saw fine already sleeping and then she whispered _"Good luck tomorrow fine"_. rein went to sleep.

**Morning~~ (The concert day)**

**...**

* * *

**Hey guys i'm going to tell you this during fine and wish concert it's Saturday so rein and the others, don't have a class.  
**

**Anyways hope you like it, i'm going to update it as soon as i can, and please review ^^.**


	11. The concert: part II

**Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner, anyway enjoy and one more thing i'm going to add some parts of eve and The bc king, because i didn't get to add the part, i was thinking of editing chapter 10 but i realize that some people won't notice it so i decided to add it in this chapter anyway enjoy.**

**Sorry about that -_-'.\**

**Disclaimer: i don't own FBnFH/ gyu.**

* * *

**At the sunny kingdom~~**

"Tadaima" rein said walking upstairs to get change so is fine.

"Okairi fine-sama and rein-sama" pumo greeted and so is pyupyu and kyukyu.

After they got changed they went to the dining room to eat (and you probobly know what will happen).

After finishing dinner fine and rein headed to their room and before rein go to sleep she put an x mark at the calendar and said "two more days" (it's their birthday).

After rein was done she headed to her bedroom and say goodnight to fine and as always no respond. rein saw fine already sleeping and then she whispered _"Good luck tomorrow fine"_. rein went to sleep.

**At eve and the BC king.**

"Why did you call for me master?" eve asked politely.

**Well i'm going to tell that i have a little surprise after fine and wish's concert it will help you, that way fine won't hesitate of helping us and destroying the mysterious star, and that planet, (**you know the planet where fine and rein and their friends attending to school the royal wonder academy).

"Yes master, i'll look forward to it" eve said bowing and headed off.

**This way fine will not hesitate of destroying her friends and the planet, soon i will get all of their happy powers in my hands.**

The black crystal king said laughing evilly.

* * *

**Morning (the concert day).**

"haaaaa!" rein yawned stretching her arms, "rein-sama, hurry up or you'll be late for fine-sama's concert" camelot said walking in their room.

"What time is it" rein asked robbing her eyes, "it's already 9:00 rein-sama" camelot said calmly.

"heeee 9:00" rein said like she was half asleep when she realize it "9:00 oh my gosh altezza will kill me for being late, where's fine?".

"If your looking for fine-sama she already left" camelot said with lulu on her side.

"Oh i see , anyway i'll go get dressed" rein said standing up and headed to the bathroom and get changed, it took rein half hour to get dress.

After rein finished rein headed down to the dining room and grabbed some sandwich and headed to the balloon. "itakimasu" rein said heading towards the balloon. "itarashai" her mom and dad and camelot and lulu said.

When she reached the meeting place her friends was already there and rein noticed that there was an evil aura surrounding altezza and said "Sorry for being late" rein said with a cute eyes.

"Yeah and YOU ALWAYS GET LATE" altezza said angrily "anyway let's go" shade said and so rein and the others headed to the concert place.

"Wow there's so many people especially girls, maybe their after wish" auler said and when the curtain opened rein and the others saw fine and wish.

"AHhhhh wish-sama" some girl's said and when wish winked at them they started to act fainting.

And so the music started:

"Hello everyone thank you for coming to this concert we really appreciate it, so anyway enjoy our song safe and sound".

The music played and fine and wish started singing.

**Safe and sound.**

(Verse 1: Wish) I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light.

(Verse2: fine) I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

(Both)  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

(Verse 2: fine)

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on

(Verse 1: wish)

Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone.

(both)

just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ending.

(Verse1 : wish)

Just close your eyes the sun is going down

you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now

(Verse2: fine)

Come morning light, you and i'll be safe and sound.

ohhhh...uhhhh.

* * *

After wish and fine finished the song some girls were screaming out loud, "Wish-sama suteki!".

The necklace was glowing more lighter, rein and the others noticed it, after that fine and wish headed to the dressing room.

"Woooh, that was tiring, right fine?" wish said sitting in the sofa.

"Not really" fine said coldly.

"hu hu hu lovey-dovey chit chatting huh?" and out of nowhere eve said appearing at the front door and said.

"You've collected many today thanks to wish" eve continued, and then suddenly fine felt her head hurts and after that eve and wish noticed it and asked "What's wrong fine?".

The pain in fine's head disappear and said " i'm alright, i'm just tired".

"Oh okay and by the way i noticed rein and the others came" eve continued, fine was confused when eve said that.

"Eve who are you talking about" fine asked in confusion.

"Rein and the other's" eve repeated.

"I'm telling you who is rein and the others" fine continued, and then eve and wish looked at each other and said, " you don't know rein and her friends?".

"No, why" fine answered, and then eve thought "_So this is the surprise in this way she will become of help more"._

"Eve?" fine said staring at eve, eve finally snapped out of her thought and whispered to wish_ " master said that there will be a surprise after your concert, and this is it, master made fine forget her sister and her friends and i think so is her parents". _and then wish whispered back, "_ohhh and i think in this way we can collect happy powers more"._

_"Yeah"_ eve whispered, "umm eve who's rein? and the others?" fine asked once again and then eve said, "no no never mind come on let's go, i'm starving" and that eve, fine and wish headed to the restaurant (the same restaurant).

* * *

**While at rein and her friends ~~**

**...**

* * *

**Finished! anyway what do you think? please review. and oh sorry if there are some mistakes.  
**

**I'm going to continue it in chapter 12, ja ne mina.**

**I'll update it as soon as i can. please review it ^^**


	12. Before the battle begins

**Hello everyone sorry if i didn't get to update my story i don't have much free time so here it is. please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own FBnFH.**

* * *

**While at rein and her friends ~~**

"There's really something going on, i just can't explain it" rein said drinking her tea.

"Yeah i noticed it too" the others said in sync.

"Oh yeah rein, are you excited for tomorrow?" mirlo asked.

"Yeah super" rein answered cheerfully.

"Hey guys isn't that fine?" tio said pointing to where fine is she was in the other table.

"Yeah your right, FINE!" rein and the others yelled but fine didn't bother them she just continued eating her food.

And then shade saw fine laughing cheerfully at wish stories, he felt jelous,and sad too.

Rein and the others realized that they we're leaving, and so rein and the others had a worried face again.

* * *

"Fine, wish master is calling us" eve said.

"Yeah let's go" wish continued and so eve, fine, and wish went to their secret hideout and there they saw their master and they bowed.

**"Eve, wish and fine tomorrow we will attack the sunny kingdom because tomorrow we can get many happy powers because there's a celebrating party tomorrow at the sunny kingdom so ready your necklaces, understood?"**

"Yes master" **now you may leave.**

Fine and rein and wish went to their dorms (fine is in eve's dorm and wish is in a different dorm, well you know she forgotten about her sister and her parents)

* * *

**At eve and fine~~**

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" eve asked curiously.

"Well yeah, maybe" fine said coldly and "oh yeah Happy birthday tomorrow fine" eve continued.

"thanks" fine continued.

* * *

**At the sunny kingdom~~**

"Fine's not home yet, it's already dark!" rein said panicking.

"Well maybe she have to stay over night to a friend or something~de pumo" pumo said and so is pyupyu and kyukyu.

"Yeah you said that fine was with eve and wish" elsa said.

"well yeah" rein said calming down.

"Well tomorrow is both your birthday, sweet dreams" truth and elsa said in sync.

Rein went to her room and went to sleep.

"I hope fine come home tomorrow" elsa said starting to get very worried.

"Well it's their birthday" truth continued.

_"I have a bad feeling tomorrow ~de pumo"_ pumo thought to his self and went to sleep with pyupyu and kyukyu.

* * *

**Morning (the battle begins)...**

**... da da da dam**

* * *

**Hello everyone maybe your wondering why the chapter is short, well don't worry because in the next chapter it will end there and i think the next chapter is going to be long  
**

**Don't worry this is just the day before the battles begin.**

**Please leave a review, i will update it as soon as i can.**


End file.
